As long as we're together
by Ames.Sonikku
Summary: Soul and Maka get the mission to go into another world and investigate. What will they find out? Who will they met? Rated T just to make sure.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a crossover from Soul Eater and another Anime, I won't tell you which just now ^^

_My first story, finally! :3 It will have a few chapters, don't know how much yet. I'll post the next chapter around next Saturday, I think... I know it's not much and crappy, but don't hate me Since It's the 1. time I write a fanfiction, I'd like to know your opinions in the comments ^^_

_I don't own Soul Eater _

* * *

**As long as we're together**

Chapter_ 1: A new mission?_

Maka's POV:

It was a normal Wednesday, my alarm clock woke me up at 7, because it was school today. I got up and looked into the sky, I always loved the sunrise, it looked so stunning. How could I know, that would be the last time, I see our smiling sun?

Normal POV:

As soon as Maka dressed herself, she went into the kitchen to cook breakfast for her and Soul, which snored and talked something about coolness in his sleep. Anyways, after Maka placed the pancakes on her and her weapon's plates, she went to Soul's room und knocked three times on his wooden door. "Soul! Wake up, breakfast is ready." The meister heared and annoyed groan from the inside of his room. "Only five more minutes and I'll get up... I promise!" Maka turned her back to his room and said: "Now, or I won't cook for you anymore." After that she went back in the kitchen and took a seat in front of her plate. She waited for Soul. Her Death Scythe, on the other hand, got pretty pissed at her behavior, but he dressed himself, got in the kitchen an greeted her anyways.

Soul's POV:

After breakfast I washed the plates like every morning. "Soul, hurry up or we'll be late for school." Maka said, as she waited for me in the door frame _'As if I cared about the school. That's so not cool.' _I thought "I'm ready, Let's go." and so, we went to the DWMA. As soon as we were inside Kid, Liz and Patty were walking towards us. "Good morning Kid-kun, Liz and Patty" Maka greeted them happily "Mornin'" I simply said "Hiyaa Soul-kun and Maka!" Patty called cheerful as ever and Kid and Liz said both good morning. "Maka, you and Soul have a new mission, you are supposed to go to my father now." Kid suddenly declared. A new mission? We hadn't had one since Maka turned me into a Death Scythe 7 months after the fight with Kishin Asura. That was almost 2 years ago. When we defeated Asura, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka and I were cheered as heros. Now the whole city knows our names and faces. Our lives were all peaceful. Too peaceful. Well, to tell the truth: It was almost annoying. We had nothing to do. Well, yes. We helped our friends wit their missions a few times and that was cool, but I wanted to go on a mission with Maka alone like the old days and now finally the day has come! _'I wonder, what could this mission be about?'_ "Do you know, what this mission is about, Kid-kun?" Maka asked _'What the-!? Did you just read my mind, Maka?' _I looked at her face, she looked just as excited as I was. "No, I'm sorry." Kid shook his head. "Alright then, let's go Soul! Bye guys!" at the time she spoke, she had already grabbed my hand and went straight to the Death Room, the place, where Lord Death would be.

Normal POV:

And so, the two of them went right into the Death Room. "Lord Death, good morni-" but before she could finish a red-haired man jumped at her and hugged her. "Maka! Maka! My sweet, sweet Maka!" ...the person she knew very well. It was her father, Spirit Albarn. "Shinigami... CHOP!" Lord Death hit Spirit with his big hand right on his head. As the result Spirit laid in a corner and a blood fontain came out of his head. "Thank you, Lord Death" Maka said relieved "Nah, no problem Maka-chan." Lord Death responds friendly. Soul just grinned with his sharp teeth at the sight of Spirit. This two never liked each other very much, because Spirit always thought Soul was no good for Maka. "Kid said you have a new mission for us?" "What kind of mission is it?" Soul asked straight after Maka "You see, Black Star and Tsubaki found on their mission construction plans for an invention, which allows us, to go into a whole other world. Stein-kun already build the machine. I want you two to investigate this new world and report about it afterwards." Lord Death explained detailed to them. Before Maka could speak, Soul suddenly asked: "So, where is the catch?" "We don't know how to get back to our world yet, but Stein will figure out a way soon, that means you two would have to live there a while." "May I ask how long exactly 'a while' is?" Maka seemed a little worried, Soul noticed that and laid a hand on her shoulder. He smilled at her. "Not longer than a few days or a week, I'd guess. So will you do it?" While Lord Death talked, Maka smiled back at Soul. "We will do the mission!"


	2. Chapter 2

**As long as we're together**

Chapter 2: _Friend __or enemy?_

Normal POV:

"That's great!" the three of them smiled "Stein-kun will arrive here with the machine soon." As they where waiting Spirit still laid in his corner while bleeding. Soul, Maka and Lord Death talked a bit more about the mission, when finally Stein came in. The invention he had with him was just as tall as himself it it had a few little light affixed and had only one button. On this button you could read with white, big letters '**ON/OFF**'. "Ah, Stein-kun! There you are, you kept us waiting." "Sorry. It wasn't so easy to to take this," he pointed at the invention "thing with me up here." Lord Death nodded understanding, Soul was the first one to react to the machine. "So this 'thing' is it, huh? Looks pretty lame to me.." Maka then Maka-chopped him and asked Lord Death "So, when are we going to start the missi-?!" ..but Stein interrupted her, by thrusting them into the portal, while Lord Death waved at them and said "Right now of course! Good luck you two!"

Maka's POV:

When I woke up I took a look around me, to notice that around me was nothing but the clear blue sky, an almost infinite area made out of grass and to my surprise: Soul, he looked straight at me and wanted to know if I'm okay. He looked really worried... _'Was he awake the whole time and watched over me?' _I thought, when my cheeks turned a little red. "Yes, don't worry. I'm fine.. just a little dizzy. Where are we?" "Here, let me help you." He reached out his hand to me, my cheeks got even redder. _'What's wrong with me?! We held hands so many times before and now I'm turning red just by the mere thought of it! Get a hold of yourself, Maka.' _I took his hand anyway and got up. "Thanks." I smiled at him only to notice now was his time to turn red _'Strange.. why would he turn red all of the sudden?' _"We are in this other world, which Lord Death talked about... I think we should head to the next city. What do you think?" Soul said as he looked around the area "Good idea. Over there is a city. "I replied to Soul. He just nodded and we went to this city.

_-An hour late_r-

Soul's POV:

As soon as we entered the city, I noticed something. Everybody looked at us! But why? I noticed one more thing, these people all had strange clothes and the buildings looked weird, too. What the fuck is this world?! "Très bien! My name is Scarron! Who are cute little guys? You look so interesting! Come with me, I'm running an inn just down the street! I want to know everything about you cuties!" a weird looking guy told us and dragged us with him down the street to an inn called 'Fairy Inn' I don't know what to think about this whole, fucking situation we're in. "Soul.. what exactly is happening right now? I can't see the souls of all these peoples..." Maka whispered to me "I don't know.. but if he's going to do anything to us, we're killing him." I whispered back. When we came into the inn many girls in really short dresses greeted us. Hell, their bodies were barely covered! This 'Sharron' guy called them his fairies and they called him my mademoiselle... wait. Wasn't he supposed to be a man? Maka couldn't say a word either. We sat at one of the tables, when he started to ask us questions. "I already told you my name, would you please tell yours?" before I could answer Maka told them our names "Très bien! So, please tell me where do you come from?" Why did he need to ask for that?! Lord Death told us before our leave not to tell that we came from another world. What do we do now?! "We... uhm..." I begun "We came from another neighboring country by foot." How did she come up with this story so suddenly? Did she knew, we'd come in such a situation sooner or later? The 'fairies and Scarron were shocked by Maka's answer. "What?! That's such a long way, why would you do this all alone? And not with your parents? Perhaps you are sister and brother?" this time I answered "No, we aren't. We where both kicked out of our homes at a young age and became orphans. So we just walked, without a plan and without a destination. Until we came into this city." Scarron almost cried as I told the story. He said it was so heartbreaking. "I want to help you two, so please stay at my inn. Don't worry about the money you can work here, but please stay here a while, I would feel really sad otherwise!" "What do you think Soul? Should we stay?" "Yeah, why not. I guess it can't hurt." "Très bien! Come on! I will show you your room!" Scarron seemed to be delighted. "W-Wait! Only one room?" Maka asked and turned... red? Huh? "Yes, I'm sorry but only one room is left... I have many guests this time of month, you know? Is this a problem? If it is, one of you could come and sleep in my room with me!" "No no! It's fine, don't you think Maka?" I gave her a look to say yes "Y...yes it is fine." she said shyly. "Alright! Then come follow me." He walked upstairs followed by Maka and me "Here it is. You will start working here in half an hour, I will come to your room then, but first you should unpack your bags to change into something normal" "Uhm... we don't have any bags..." "You don't... have any? Well, then you should buy some normal clothes, or people will never stop starring at your beautiful bodies otherwise. Do you have enough money?" "We don't have any money, too..." Scarron looked really shocked and thought about it a while "Then I don't have any other choice, but to give you some money. Take it as a present, so you can get a better future. At work, you-" He pointed at me "will get an apron. You will be a dishwasher. And you-" He pointed at Maka "will get a dress like my other fairies and serve my guests!" He gave us some money, told us to have fun and walked away. '_Maka will be one of them?! The fuck, no! She'd be barely dressed! Nobody should see her like this, but me! But wait... what am I thinking!?' _Soul, lets go buy some 'normal' clothes. You heared him." "Yeah, yeah. Peole will stare at our 'beautiful bodies'. I got it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _What's going on?_

Normal POV:

Right after Maka's suggestion, the two of them went into town to some shop called **'Clothes for everyone'** Maka looked at Soul and asked "Seems like strange names are popular other here, don't you think?" he smirked "Yeah.. they seem pretty popular." that's when Maka blushed lightly _'Ugh, stop it Maka! Focus on this mission! Stupid Soul... looking as handsome as he is...' _"Maka? Come on. We need to buy clothes." Soul, who already waited in front of the shop, broke her out of her thoughts "Ah! Yes, of course. I'm coming." she raced to him and they went into the shop. _'Didn't I see her blush a second ago? Why's that, did she see some handsome guy or what?' _he growled quietly _'Great, seriously, why am I getting mad about that anyway? Well, hopefully I just imagined her blushing.' _Soul then looked at some male clothes "So uncool..." he grabbed some royal blue colored shirt and black trousers, which were both made out of the same type of cloth. Or it at least looked like it. He turned a few times, looking for a changing room, when he found one, suddenly Maka appeared in front of him "Hey Soul, do I look too ugly to show anyone outside? The clothes are just terrible in this world.." he first was surprised but then examined her body from head to toe, he almost got a nosebleed from the sight before him: Maka was wearing a simple light blue dress, which ended just above her knees. It tightly fitted around her waist and chest area so you could notice, that she wasn't as flat chested as everyone thought, it was also strapless. She wore perfect matching white sandals an her feet. _'Too ugly?! You look fucking beautiful!' _he tried to find words "So?" Maka impatiently asked "I-I think you look... g-good..." was all he could think of, he murmured it quietly so maybe she won't notice his dark red painted cheeks, but she could hear him anyway. "T-Thanks..." she went back into her cabin _'That was so not cool...' _Soul then went into the cabin next to hers and changed into his new clothes and groaned at the sight of him _'Doesn't look as good as Maka's outfit, but I guess it will do.' _he then changed into his normal clothes again and went to the shop owner together with Maka, which already had waited for him in front of the dressing room. They bought the clothes and went back to the Fairy inn. Scarron walked to them before they could head to their room. "And? Did you get some nice clothing?" he happily asked "I wouldn't say nice, but yes we did." Maka answered "that's great to hear! Go to your room now and change, it won't be awkward for a cute couple like you to dress in the same room, wouldn't it?" he laughed.

Maka's POV:

We both blushed furiously at his comment. "Wait! We aren't-!" Soul interrupted, but he was already gone _'How can he seriously think we are a couple?! We are best friends and partners, but nothing more than that! Do we... actually look like a couple...?!' _We then just ditched that awkward moment and went to our room, only to sit on our bed in silence. "We... need to get changed, you know..." I shyly told him "Could you... turn around please, so I can change?" he still was red from before and simply nodded "'kay." Soul went to the window and looked out, so I could change. Sadly, I didn't remember he could see my reflection in the window. When I was wearing my dress, I turned around to him and noticed he was lying on the floor, nosebleeding like mad _'Did he see some women with big breasts outside, or what?' _"SOUL YOU BAKA!" I Maka-chopped him with some random book, which came in handy.

Soul's POV: 

When I woke up from the Maka-chop I was given, I noticed Maka was already gone and I was lying in the bed under the sheets _'Did Maka carry me to bed?' _I sat up and found a note on top of my clothes, which laid on the chair next to me I was a bit surprised, because she could have just woken me, but I read it anyway.

'Dear Soul,

I already started to work, you should do that too.

Change into your new clothes when you wake up and come downstairs.

P.S. It wasn't me, who laid you in bed. It was Scarron.

He was worried, so. I would have just left you on the ground.

-Maka'

_'Nice Maka..' _I thought and looked over at my clothes. "Well, let's go to work." I got changed and went to the others down the stairs. Then I almost got the most intensive nosebleed ever. Maka was standing right there, wearing her work outfit. _'Get a hold of yourself, man! She will kill you, if you get a nosebleed now' _I just now noticed, she flirting with those ugly and perverted guys! What the fuck?! I just wanted to grab Maka, kick their asses and tell them, that she was mine! _'Wait... she isn't mine! That's going to be a long night... But I can't keep calm, if she keeps flirting with those scums.' _When I passed Maka I gave those guys a glare. I could see in their eyes, that they almost shit their pants. Maka then turned to me and looked at me a bit confused, but immediately begun working again. I entered the kitchen to be greeted by a boy and a girl, which Scarron already introduced us to. She was his daughter Jessica and he was some other guy who worked here. His name was Saito. Hiraga Saito.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry, I uploaded just now and not yesterday, like I always do. I had many things to do and was just to tired to do anything else... so here is chapter 4. chapter 5 will be uploaded on it's usual date. on the 21. September in the evening. See you then~_

* * *

Chapter 4: _Getting informations?  
_

Soul's POV:

It was my job to pile the plates, which Saito gave me. "So, you're from another country and walked here with your girlfriend, huh?" Jessica asked me, without looking at me. I suddenly blushed. "She isn't my girlfriend, you know... we're just partners and best friends. That's it. But yeah, we did walk." Hell, how could a guy like Scarron even have a daughter, I mean, who would seriously have sex with a guy like THAT?! "'_Partners'_? What kind of _'partners' _are you?" Saito gave me a dirty look and Jessica couldn't help laughing "Soul you perv!" I went even redder "Well, I think you two are the pervs! We are just partners for work! That's it!" "Work? Friends with benefits it is then!" "Woah, I would never have guessed Maka is the type for something like that!" They both laughed their asses off "You idiots! You misunderstand! We're no-" I tried to explain, but got interrupted by a female voice "Back in our home town, we worked together in an inn like this. The customers called us partners, because we did everything together. We even shared our reward." "Maka? You still remember that? Wow. Surprising." "Of course I do, it's our childhood after all. I thought you could need some help here, with these two." she then smiled at me. Hell, her smile is just too irresistible. I just want to hold and kiss her right now. _'What am I thinking again? Urgh, I need to get a hold of myself right now...' _"Thanks." I simply said and smiled back at her. "Awww! Look at these two, Saito! They're just such an adorable couple!" Jessica then hugged Saito fro the back and Saito got a massive nosebleed "**WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!**' we shouted simultaneously.

Maka's POV: 

After we finished our work and cleaned the inn a small girl with long pink hair and a cape came in. "Where is Saito?!" she exclaimed. "Uhm.. he is in the kitchen, cleaning with Jessica and my partner Soul.." her look then wandered to me and she smiled "Thank you, I'm Louise by the way." "Nice to meet you Louise, I'm Maka." I smiled back at her and we shook hands. When we finished, the two of us walked into the kitchen. "Saito! You're late! You promised me to be back at 7 pm! Now it's 9 pm!" she stood right before him. Their faces only inches away. "S-Sorry Louise! B-But we had a lot of work to do, so I couldn't just leave at 7!" "Idiot! I was worried!" she sniffed. "I thought something might have happened to you!" "L-Louise?... Are you okay?" "Yes... but could you tell me, if you can't make it to the promised time?" she took a few steps back "Yes, I will." he smiled "But Louise, why did you decide to start searching for me after I'm 2 hours late?" Saito wondered _'Yeah, I would like to know that to... it's a little strange..' _I looked at Soul, who also seemed pretty interested in their story. I walked next to him. "What do you mean? I started searching for you at 19.30." We all were startled "You started your search all around the place, but not at the fairy inn, didn't you?" "Well, yes..." Soul, Jessica and I facepalmed ourselves at her answer "Didn't you think it would have been better to start looking for me at the place, were I should be?!" "Hey, stop teasing me, I was worried about you!" she went red and turned away from Saito. Saito sighed and hugged her from the back "Louise... you worried idiot." he laughed a little. "G-Get your hands off, perverted dog!" she called, trying to get his hands of her, but failed. "I hate you, Saito..." "Nah, you don't believe me." Jessica told Louise, interrupting their moment.

Normal POV: 

When everything was cleaned, Louise wanted to know the blond and white haired better, so when Scarron and Jessica went to their rooms and the girls went home, the 4 of them sat on a table and Louise started to ask them questions "First of all, where are you from, what are your full names and how old are you?" she asked serious "I'm Maka Albarn, 16 years old and from a neighboring country." "And I am Soul Evans, my age is 17 and I'm from the same country as Maka is." "You two have strange names, just like Saito... don't you think?" she looked at Saito "Yes, you're right." he then looked at Soul and Maka "You should know, that I'm from another world. I came to this world, because Louise called me, when she had her familiar-exam. "What is that?" Maka asked interested after she heard, that Saito is from another world. Just like them. "I'm a magician at the Tristein magician-akademie. It's a tradition for young magician to summon a familiar, which usually is an animal. This familiar is there to serve his magician and fight with him or her. I am one of the few magician, which use the element void." Louise explained to them "Sound pretty confusing..." Soul couldn't follow, what Louise just said, but Maka understood everything "No, I think it is pretty simple... Saito, if it's true that you are from another world then tell me from which world." "Wouldn't that be pointless? I mean, you don't even know other worlds, do you? Nobody in this whole world does." "Just tell us." Soul told Saito, instead of Maka. "Well... I'm from the earth." Soul and Maka looked surprised at each other "Why do you want to know? Is there something, you didn't tell us?" Louise looked a bit pissed at them "No! Of course there isn't anything we wouldn't tell yo-" "Soul, it's stupid to keep lying at them. Let's tell them the truth. They deserve to know." Soul looked a bit surprised at her but nodded. Maka exhaled in and out "Well Saito and Louise, you see our parents didn't kick us out, but got kidnapped into another world called earth. We were to young to get them back and became orphans. I'm pretty sure they are already dead." Louise and Saito got sad looks on their faces "Sorry, I got so angry at you... you truly don't deserve such a behavior.." Louise quietly apologized to them. After a few silent minutes Saito and Louise decided to go home and Maka and Soul went to their room. After they changed into other clothes they laid next to each other in bed. "You sure I shouldn't sleep on the ground Maka?" Soul asked a little embarrassed "No... it's okay, I would feel bad if you had to sleep on the ground.. anyway... good night Soul.." she answered shyly "Night.." Soul turned out the lights


End file.
